


Soft Lips are Open

by ninhursag



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Filthy, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Nebulous well adjusted future, Oral Sex, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Maria and Alex use Michael's mouth for their own intense satisfaction. Michael does so like being useful.No plot, just oral sex.Set in that utopian season two Carina mentioned where they said fuck angst and went poly instead.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this one to Tumblr. Bet there are a lot more where it came from too...

Michael's knees ached but he was so hard he almost didn't notice. Bareassed and shaking on the floor with his dick saluting his betters.

Who were currently whispering to each other, from the kitchen table, dark heads leaning together. The arrogant tilt to Alex's chin, the amused narrowing of Maria's eyes as they looked him over.

He shivered, lower lip bitten and waited.

"You like showing off your mouth, Guerin?" Maria asked, so casual. And then she crooked her finger, beckoning. "Come here and get me off."

He swallowed hard. There was sweat prickling along the back of his neck and down his forehead. Into his eyes so he blinked it away. He shifted up, just enough, hands and knees, and crawled under the table.

His wet cock slapped audibly, obscenely against his belly.

"Right there," Alex said, with a grin that Michael heard instead of seeing when he was between Maria's spread knees. 

Alex's foot-- Alex's foot pressed up against his back, firm and steady pushing him in and in. Human foot, bare, toes curled against Michael's skin.

Prosthetic limb, light but unrelenting, forcing him down.

And he went down.

Maria wasn't wearing underwear under her short skirt. He moaned against the soft skin and coarse line of trimmed hair right below where the panty line would have been. He could smell the wet there, know she wanted it even before his tongue tasted her.

"Mmmm, very nice," Maria hissed when he licked his way in, a wet stripe over the sensitive skin of her labia. Down the length and folds of it, just breathing in the wet and sweet smell of her. Up and in, tongue flicking over the hard nub of her clit and the down to the rim of her, opening up so easy for his mouth, so soaked.

His dick throbbed and he could feel Alex's foot down the line of his back, pushing his legs apart further. He struggled to maintain his position, in and in, while Alex's foot, his goddamn- and then Maria sighing and letting herself push back against the flat of his tongue.

That made him gasp, gasp, mouth held open for her while she ground down. His own legs wide spread and the pressure, against his ass, just just just--

And then she laughed and she came and he whimpered, licking and sucking, pulling at her until she had to push him away from oversensitive flesh.

He would have fallen on his ass but the pressure caught him.

He blinked again, licked over his mouth, tasting Maria and his own sweat and saliva smeared all over his face, itchy and wet.

And Alex said, "my turn, Guerin."

And he whispered a hoarse, "yeah." And pushed back up on aching knees.

"Better make him really happy, Guerin," Maria crooned, still breathless. "Put that mouth of yours to work."

Alex already had his cock out to make it easy for him. The soft worn fabric of his boxers pushed down and aside. Nothing else, he was so bare for the touch, flesh and prosthetic and scars and strength.

His beautiful cock was almost fully hard already, shifting and moving with his breath. Maybe someone out there had a better, prettier, harder dick than Alex Manes, but no one Michael had ever seen.

Michael crawled for it every time, this time. Eyes half lidded and hungry. Lips bitten and then parted wide.

"Hungry, aren't you," Alex whispered and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him right up and onto his dick with so much strength.

Michael moaned low in his throat as that dick fed him and claimed him, opening up for it and letting it in and in and in.

He almost gagged, forcing that reflex down, breathing through it. Keeping himself, smooth and open, parted and ready to be fucked like this.

The sound that Alex made was his reward. The gasp and the thrust and push. In and out. Michael moaning and licking and the opening when he was pushed into. Slow and easy, then harder and faster.

It felt like forever, dizzying, hypnotic fixation, on that cock and what it was doing to him.

There wasn't a warning just a bitten of noise and then Alex came on his lips, his chin, his hair, then fed the last of it into his soaking open mouth.

Michael just knelt there for a full minute, bare and open, chest heaving, untouched cock red and leaking against his belly, still, still.

When Maria murmured, "I think I could go again, let's do that before we clean him off," Michael half smiled and shifted over, still under the table between them, bareassed and soaked in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of the same for Hal who cheered me up 😍.
> 
> More d/s but soft and with FEELINGS.

Michael knelt on the warm thick rug in Alex's living room, hands loose behind his back, gag in his mouth, not tight, just enough to keep him from speaking. 

He was mostly clean now, cock still throbbing between his legs, still untouched and leaking, but Alex had brought in a basin of warm water and Maria had knelt next to him, cleaning off his face and chest and what she could of his hair. Steadily ignoring anything between his legs, the sticky trails of pre come on his belly.

Then she kissed him, a warm brush of lips over his forehead, and Alex nudged him up, just a little, onto shaky feet and over to where he was now.

"Hold still now, Guerin," he murmured, steady voice low in Michael's ear, solid, strong hands. He tied the gag on next. "You've done really well with that mouth of yours, but now it's time for something else." 

So he knelt like they'd arranged him. Watching them watch him from either side of the couch, sharing grins. Talking to each other, not to him.

"Look at the pretty cock," Maria said, smiling, "all hard and lonely. Want to play for who gets to ride it?"

And Alex smirked right back at her, "I don't lose games, Maria, so better just give me dibs."

"Big talk, big talk, Manes," she scoffed and then laughed. "I could ride it and you could take his ass for a spin, though… I bet he'd love that."

Michael let that image hang there, making an involuntary noise but keeping still and good otherwise. Because he did love that, the idea of it, and it was something they'd never done, him sandwiched and taken and owned between them while they surrounded him on all sides. 

But they were still talking over him, smiling and laughing. "I love it when he's on his hands and knees, showing off that hole of his like he's begging for it. Cock, dildo, fingers, tongue," Maria was saying. "He loves being filled up."

And Alex just gave that enigmatic smile like two weeks ago he hadn't used his mouth and his dick and then most of a tube of lube and slow, slow, slow and inexorable, parted Michael's already open body one careful finger at a time, got his hand inside until Michael came unglued, screaming and begging for more and less and everything until he lost everything.

And that was all in the smile he shared with Michael and the causal, "yeah. Yeah he loves it." Michael felt his skin heat, tongued the gag in his mouth and shuddered with the memory, like it was happening again.

And Maria said, "did I tell you about the time I put a ring around his dick and rode it till he cried?" And that made him want to cry now, neglected dick throbbing and swaying, begging wordlessly for anything.

His hands twitched behind his back.

"You told me. He loves it," Alex said agreeably. And then that smile again. "I love it too. I love the way he feels, when I have that in me. That I can do damn near anything and he'd let me."

Maria leaned over so she was looking right at Michael, eyes gone suddenly earnest and soft and a little wet. And she said, very calmly. "I love you, Michael Guerin."

And that, that, that was what made him flinch, hands going up protectively with a noisy incoherent protest.

Before he got far Alex was up on his feet, then on him, like it wasn't hard even with the prosthetic. Strong solid hands on his wrists pulling them back, back, steady but gentle despite the strength of them. "Guerin," Alex whispered into the soft shell of his ear. "Listen. I love you. I love you, Michael. Since I was seventeen, since the first time I touched you, you've always been mine."

And Michael gasped, still and caught in his grip, head still shaking until Alex had his wrists flat against his back and grabbed his curls with his freed hand.

And Maria was in front of him kneeling down and looking him right in the eyes, hers dark and perfect and serious, while Alex held him still. "Michael, you're everything I want. I love you."

And she leaned in and wrapped one hand around his cock and Alex carefully kissed the nape of his neck, lips over skin.

And Michael's world went red and white and brilliant, like a solved equation, like their hands on his body translated into numbers and he shook and he shook, with denial, with acceptance, with helpless shock.

After, after, clean for real, wrapped in a blanket and held carefully between them, he whispered. "You didn't have to do that. I already knew."

And Alex smiled, dark and mussed and beautiful in front of him and kissed his mouth and Maria wrapped her arms around his back holding him to her chest and whispered, "Not a problem, Michael. Never was."


End file.
